The Aura of Light and Darkness
by W. R. Winters
Summary: There aren't many I can trust those I can are few in number, most people wouldn't hesitate to take me down and kill me. I do what i can in a world ruled by an empire that is constantly taking down villages, burning and tearing them apart to find something, but what are they looking for? I found out after looking through their most recent raid... It was me. Mevieval AU DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: You're my father?

**I welcome to a new story, this one is an OC story to replace the one I deleted. Hopefully this one will get more attention than that one did.**

**The OC submission form will be on my profile, but it will be at the end of this chapter too. I think you should get a taste of what's yet to come.**

**But enough about that, on with the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy **_**The Aura of Darkness and Light**_

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

My fingers trailed against the puddle on the ground, when I lifted my hand up to look at it, even though dirt was mixed into it, the crimson colored gave away was the puddle was, "Blood." I said to myself. I looked at the area around me. There were footprints everywhere, pokemon and human alike, "There was a battle." That much was obvious, the slash marks, the craters, the blood, the evidence of serious movements. "Wouldn't you agree?" I said to my partner. There wasn't an answer, "Eclipse?" I looked around for the dark type that was my only friend.

"Absol!" I heard my friend bark was he came rushing through the bushes nearby. The Disaster Pokemon stopped as he neared me, there was a knife in his mouth.

"What's this?" I asked as he put the knife in my hand, I recognized the insignia, the golden face of the Renegade Pokemon gave it away "The Aurean Empire," I sniffed the air, a pungent scent hit my nostrils, it was the scent of a successful attack, which means no survivors. I put the knife into my leather pack and ran off towards the scent.

* * *

The ruins of burning village were in front of me when I came out of the forest, some of the building had burned to the ground, others were still on fire. I walked through the ruins on the closest house to what I could find. Most valuables were gone, most likely taken by the Empire. Finding nothing I headed toward the next house, again nothing. What did this village have to cause them to take everything then burn it all to the ground?

"Absol, ab ab soul!" Eclipse ran up to me and pulled on by traveling cloak with his teeth.

"What is it boy? Found something?" the dark-type nodded, "Something good?" he nodded vigorously, "Take me to it then."

* * *

The stone structure of what was once the Town Hall was now missing all of one wall and had a large hole in another. I climbed through the hold to find Eclipse digging at the ground. It was a trap door, "Good boy, now let's get this open to see what's inside shall we?" I did my best to clear any rubble covering the trap door as Eclipse kept digging, it would've gone a lot slower if Eclipse didn't know Dig.

* * *

After minutes of labor the trap door was completely uncovered, but it was locked with a heavy padlock and chains, "Eclipse, you think you can handle this?" I looked at my friend, he looked exhausted from all the digging and running, "You take a rest, I'll handle this one." Eclipse nodded and backed away slowly.

I inhaled through my nose and slowly exhaled out my mouth. I closed my eyes and began to concentrate, I raised my hand and a long blade of silver-white energy formed around it turning my hand into a sharp blade. My eyes shot open and with a shout I released the energy and a sharp wave came from my hand and cut through the chain and the lock.

The use of energy made my stance stagger and the blade around my hand faded. I took a minute to catch my breath before kneeling down to grab the handle and open the trap door. There was a ladder leading down into a tunnel, "You wanna see what's down there?" I asked as I looked toward the Absol, he was sleeping. I smiled at the scene, "Don't worry, your instincts have never gotten us in a tight spot before, why would they now?" I went into the hole and climbed down the ladder.

* * *

By the looks of the webs and dust, the tunnel gave me a feeling no one had been down here for a long time. When I landed on the floor of the tunnel which revealed to be a long hallway, the cloud of dust my feet made caused me to sneeze a few times. Shaking it off I walked down the hallway until I can to a strangely ornate door, I tried the handle. It turned and the door opened, why would it be unlocked?

The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Unlike the hallway I was just it, this room was completely devoid of dust and webs. At the far side of the room was an alter with a Shrine of Arceus on it. The main body of Arceus was made completely out of white opal with and the grey parts of him were made of grey moonstone, the crest/wheel attached to Arceus's body was made of pure gold along with the other features of its body. The emerald eyes stared down at me as if Arceus was in the room and watching my every move.

I walked around the room trying to find anything that would interest me, I couldn't take the statue it's taller than me, but the chest in front of the shrine caught my eye. It was made mostly out of silver with several designs made of gold swirling around the exterior of the chest. I walked toward the chest and examined the lock on the lid. The keyhole was shaped differently that the others that I've seen, and I've seen a lot. It was shaped like the crest(or is it the wheel) of Arceus. It was almost shaped like- wait o minute.

I reached into my shirt was pulled out my good luck charm, and my most prized possession. It was a solid gold key with a white handle with a ring at the end for a chain to run through. What was interesting about the ring was the part you put into the lock, now that I look at it, it did look like the hole for the lock. I could her my mother's voice echoing in my head.

* * *

"_This key is a gift from your father, don't lose it. It will help you find your destiny."_

* * *

Is this chest what this key is meant to open? Can't hurt to try. I kneeled down and slid the key into the keyhole, it was a perfect fit. I turned the key clockwise until there was an audible click and the chest opened. I looked inside and found only one thing, it was mostly wrapped in a white cloth, but the hilt sticking out told me it was a weapon, a sword possibly. I reached my hand in and closed my hand around the hilt, but the second my fingers touched the hilt there was a blinding flash and I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't in the room anymore, I was in a grand white and gold room. I looked around as I stood up, "Where am I?" I thought out loud, "Wait, how did I get here?"

"You're dreaming, but you're also not." I jumped and turned towards the voice. It came from a man sitting on a golden throne. He stood up and walked towards me. He had the appearance and feel of a king, but not the one currently ruling my home.

He was taller than me and was built like an elf would, tall, strong and graceful. He had fair skin and an ageless face. He had long white hair that went to his back and deep green eyes that stared deep into my soul, but he was smiling at me, as if he was happy to see me. He was wearing an outfit similar to a king, a white robe over a grey tunic with green trim with grey pants and formal shoes.

"What do you mean?" I asked not meaning what he meant, "Why am I here? Who are you?"

Rather than answering my questions he chuckled, "So many questions, just like your mother."

I was taken aback, "You knew my mother?"

"Yes I did," he turned around and walked back to his throne, the crest of Arceus was on the back of his robe. He sat down in the fancy gold chair, "I've know every human that has ever lived, but your mother caught my interest."

"Who are you?" I asked again, but I had a feeling that I already knew.

"Can you only ask questions Wolf? Or should I call you _Celebrant_?" how does he know my real name, only my mother and father did.

"You're Arceus aren't you?" he smiled and nodded, I kneeled down, "It is an honor to be in your presence."

He made a gesture that asked me to stand up, "Normally I would want people to bow in my presence… but you're the exception."

I looked at Arceus in confusion, "And what makes me so special?"

Arceus didn't answer for a few seconds, "I told you that your mother caught my interest," he sighed, "You're proof that she captured my interest." My jaw dropped. Is he serious, di he just say what I thought he said?

"Y-you're my…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Father?" I nodded, "Yes, yes I am." 17 years and all along my father was Arceus?

"How-? Why-?"

"Like I said, your mother caught my interest. I decided to examine her more by entering the mortal world, before I knew it. I had fallen in love with your mother. I knew it couldn't work, but when your mother told me she was pregnant, I knew I couldn't stay."

"So what happened?" I asked, "What did you do?"

"I told your mother who I was, like you, she had several questions." He replied, "So we agreed that you could never know who I was until you were old enough to understand,"

"Why?" Maybe I do ask too many questions.

"I'm not the one to answer that, all I have left to tell is this. Only use what you found unless there's no other option." His voice was serious, "There are people that would go to great lengths to take you down and capture or kill you."

"Okay, so for now I trust nobody, been doing that most my life. Shouldn't be too hard." Finally I don't ask a question.

He chuckled, "Don't worry there are some you can trust," before I could ask he continued, "Look for people that don't seem normal. If you find anyone, follow them or they'll follow you, but when you're alone say these words, 'If the wolf howls during an eclipse.' If they answer, 'Then there is silver in his blood.' You can trust them." I nodded, "You have a long journey ahead of you, I can't tell you what, but you will meet someone very soon that will." The area around me started to fade, "Good luck my son." Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out again.

* * *

When I woke up again I was laying on the ground with Eclipse watching over me. I noticed that I wasn't in the room with the shrine, how did I get outside?

"Eclipse?" I asked as I tried to stand up.

"Don't move," a new voice said, "You still have to regain your strength, you've been asleep for quite a while." I looked toward the voice to see a man poking a fire with a stick. He was leaning against a sleeping Arcanine. He was wearing a black leather outfit with a traveling cloak wrapped around his shoulders, the hood was down so I could see his face in the firelight. He has messy tangled black hair with specks of grey, his face was stern with a rough black beard.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A friend." He said without turning his head to look at me. His voice was old and sounded rough.

I was still suspicious, but then I remembered what my father told me, "If the wolf howls during an eclipse."

This time he looked at me, he had orange eyes, "Then there is silver in his blood." He replied. I pulled down my hood to reveal my messy white hair, he looked me over, "You look just like him," I gave him a questioning look, "17 years ago Arceus came to me in a dream, told me that I would meet his son one day, and I was to help him get to a safe place once he found out who he was." The fire started to die, the stranger threw a couple sticks on the embers. When the fire didn't start back up, he pointed one of his fingers at the sticks. His finger glowed the color of blood and the sticks burst into flames.

"You're an aura user?" I asked.

He nodded, "My name is Dagmar and this is Ithilagar," he patted the Arcanine's side, "And yours is?"

"Wolf, at least that's I want people to call me." I replied, I stroked Eclipse's fur, "This is Eclipse."

He nodded, "Get some sleep, we have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" I ask as I lay down noticing how tired I really was.

"To visit some friends," he said, "I'll tell you more in the morning, just get some sleep." I slowly nodded and I slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, like I said this is an OC story so be free to send them to me. Send them through PM, if you put them in a review I probably won't except them.**

**Here is the form, but it can also be found on my profile where it will be better explained.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Town/City: (on profile)**

**Hairstyle:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Physical appearance: (height, build, scars, tattoos etc.)**

**Clothing:**

**Personality: (Be detailed)**

**Backstory:**

**Weapon: (What do they fight with?)**

**Partner Pokemon: (only one Pokemon per OC)**

**Aura Type: (explained in profile)**

**Aura Color:**

**Allegiance: (are they loyal to the empire, or are they against it)**

**Are they related to any of the Legendary Pokemon?: (only some of the Legends have kids, so be sure to explain who their legendary parent is)**

**Do they know Wolf, if so how?: (they can't be Wolf's brother or sister)**

**Do you want your OC to meet Wolf, if so how do you want your OC to meet Wolf?:**

**Opinion of Wolf:**

**Occupation: (what does your OC do for money)**

**Role: (what do you want your OC's role to be?)**

* * *

**Well that's it, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Knives and a New Face

**I welcome you to another chapter. I thank all of you that sent OCs, not all of them will be used at once so don't be offended if I don't reveal your OC in this chapter, but I assure you all OCs will eventually be used.**

**Anyway I'm still accepting OC's so if you're interested feel free to send them in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

I woke up breathing heavily, I found enough strength to sit up. I looked around and saw Dagmar stirring a liquid in a pot over a fire, most likely stew. "An early riser I see? That's good, we'll be able to cover more ground that way," he didn't bother asking why I had woken up early. Not that I wouldn't tell him anyway, he may have passed my father's trustworthy test, but he still has to pass mine. "Stretch your legs for a bit, get some exercise and I'll call you when the stew is ready." I nodded and stood up.

"Come on Eclipse." I said to my partner as I pulled my hood up and wrapped my cloak around myself even though it was nearing the end of Spring, morning were always cold year round. Before I left I noticed the bundle of white cloth by the bedroll I was sleeping on; the item from my father's chest. Curious on what it was I grabbed the bundle of cloth and walked into the forest with my partner following me.

* * *

When I was sure I we were alone I unwrapped the cloth. The cloth revealed itself to be a long white scarf wrapped around a katana. The blade seemed to shine with any light reflecting off it, I could see my green eyes staring back at me through the reflection of the sword. I looked down the blade at the handle, it was different from any katanas that I've seen. The ring-like crosspiece wasn't there, just a ribbon covered area to tell me where the handle was. I reached down and closed my fingers around the soft handle.

The second I touched the handle a wave of what felt like adrenaline coursed through my body. I felt as if I had been meditating for centuries like the Time Aura users would when they wanted to gain more control over their aura, I could feel my aura pulsing through my veins better than ever before. I looked at the blade and saw it had come alive in a way of its own. A long white ribbon seemed to levitate and wrap around the air surrounding it and never touching the blade.

"Too bad I don't have a way to hide it," I said to myself, which was true I didn't. Also if I went anywhere with this thing in my hand I wouldn't be able to get within a hundred meters of a town without being spotted.

As if the sword heard my thoughts it glowed and began to shrink in my hand it glowed white and wrapped around my middle ringer. When the glow faded a silver ring was on my middle finger. "Now that was interesting, wouldn't you agree Eclipse?" I turned to my companion, he was in a combat stance and growling, "What is it?" I looked in the direction and crouched low. I sniffed the air, something was cooking, but it doesn't smell like the stew Dagmar was making.

* * *

I crept forward through the brush being careful where I stepped in order to keep as silently as possible, I pulled down a bush to see an Aurean Army Camp. "The Empire." I growled to myself. There were at least 20 soldiers in the entire camp maybe even 30, but by the looks of it they only woke up within the past half hour. There was a fire in the center of the camp with a roasting Pignite on a spit. It definitely explains the smell, and it sure smelled good- Get a hold over yourself Wolf. This is probably the group that destroyed that town. I looked at my partner who nodded and ran into the nearby bushes purposely making noise.

I saw a soldier's head shoot up, "Did you hear that?" he asked a soldier next to him, he shook his head, I smirked at the scene. Eclipse made more noise, but in a different spot, "What about that?" I closed my eyes and slowly began to chant something using my aura to make my voice heard by all of them, but still spread out enough that nobody would know where it was coming from.

"What is that?" several of the soldiers asked each other, I began to increase the intensity of the chant. When the soldiers looked pretty freaked out, I abruptly stopped it, a slow mysterious silence followed. Eclipse rustled the bushes, they turned toward the sound, I rustled some bushes of my own and they all turned towards me, "Show yourself coward!" one of the soldiers yelled in my direction, wrapping the white scarf around my face so only my eyes were visible and pulling my hood up I stepped out of the bushes and into view.

* * *

The soldiers were surprised to see me, "Who are you, what do you want?" a soldier said pointing his sword in my direction. I didn't respond, I just stood perfectly still and stared at the group of soldiers. The soldier walked closer, "I'm going to ask again, who are you?" when I didn't answer he walked forward until he was a couple feet in front of me, "Arceus dammit, tell us who you are or I'll-" he didn't get to finish because in the blink of an eye I slammed the heel of my hand into his chest and the force of it caused him to fly back several feet.

All the soldiers looked at me with a baffled expression, then they all drew their weapons. Hilarious, they think they can take me down, "If you surrender now, we promise no harm will come to you." One solider said while another said, "Give up your completely outnumbered!" I didn't move my body, but I reached into my pack and pulled one of the knives from my 'collection' out of it.

One of the soldiers laughed at my choice of weapon, his laugh was replaced by a choke when I threw the knife straight into his throat. His hands go barely go to his severely bleeding throat before he fell to the ground, whether he was dead or unconscious I didn't know, frankly I didn't care either. I smirked underneath the scarf and I pulled out another knife, "Who's next?" I asked in a taunting tone.

* * *

Okay I don't know what's more annoying about me, my curiosity, or my ability to get anybody to have the desire to kill me. I ducked as another sword came at my head. Maybe I should've listened to my father's advice. I've known him as my father for barely a day and I'm already rebelling against him.

I ducked another sword and plunged one of my knives into the leg of the soldier, howling in pain the soldier fell to the ground, seeing an opportunity I dived through the opening the fallen soldier gave me while falling to the ground. As I flew over I grabbed the hilt of the knife in his leg, twisted it and pulled it out, which probably cause him more pain. I went into a roll and stopped next to the corpse of the soldier with the knife in his neck, I pulled it out and stood up.

I looked over at my partner who was now fending off two soldiers, when he joined the fight I didn't know. I saw a third soldier come up behind Eclipse and lifted his blade to kill him. I readied my hand to throw one of my knives. That was when a girl joined the fight.

* * *

She came up behind the soldier and swung her sword, the soldier fell to the ground with his decapitated head rolling away from him. Seeming unfazed by the sight of the headless body she went to fight another soldier who quickly endured a similar end to his already pathetic life.

I threw the knife I had readied into the chest of a soldier and charge him. When I got there I yanked the knife out of the soldier's chest and then used it to slash a deep gash into his abdomen. He'll be dead within the next minute. The girl was starting to get surrounded so I ran over to give her some support. Pretty soon we were fight soldiers back-to-back.

* * *

"You know," she said as he swung her hand-and-a-half sword at the oncoming soldiers, "Most people would think it very stupid to take on this many soldiers by yourself." She finished after taking off a soldier's arm before ending his suffering.

I removed the knife sticking out of the dead solider practically slumping against my body, "You're fighting with me aren't you?" I asked, plunging my second knife into the forehead of another soldier.

"Touché," she mumbled and she almost cut a soldier in half at the waist. I looked over at Eclipse who seemed to be biting off more than he could chew by taking on 4 soldiers. In my brief moment of distraction one of the soldiers slashed my lower arm, blood was starting to stain the sleeve of my shirt. Growling in pain I swept the soldiers feet out from under him then quickly kneeling down to stab my knife into his heart. I reached into my bag and with a flick of my wrist I sent three knives at the soldiers surrounding Eclipse.

* * *

Some of the guards fell to the ground just as Absol stabbed one with his Megahorn and slicing another in half with his Psycho Cut. He pulled his horn out of the dead soldiers body and shot a look at me that said, "I had it handled." Chuckled I narrowly dodged another swing of the sword, but it still sliced my left bicep slightly. "I need to clear my head more often." I thought out loud as I stabbed the soldier in the ribcage under his left arm and cutting across his chest for good measure.

I looked around as I pulled the knife out, we had taken care of most of the soldiers, but there were still about ten of them remaining, my strength was draining fast, I didn't realize how much this was taking out of me until just now. The girl came up next to me, "You think we can handle a few more?" her sword was coated in blood and she was breathing heavily.

I heard something, and that something was heading towards us, "I don't think we have to," before the girl could question me Dagmar burst through the trees on the back of Ithilagar wielding a hammer in his hand. Taking the soldiers completely by surprise he jumped off his Pokémon and smashed his hammer into the top of the soldier's head completely smashing his skull. He swung his hammer catching a soldier in the jaw breaking his jaw and twisting his head to the side with such force, his neck snapped and he fell to the ground dead. Pretty soon all the soldiers lay dead at Dagmar and Ithilagar's feet.

* * *

Dagmar looked at me with an annoyed expression, "What the hell were you thinking taking on this many soldiers?"

I shrugged and smiled, "You said to get some exercise," Dagmar stared at me before smiling and laughing a bit.

"Well the stew has been ready for a while now, and after that whole ordeal I bet you're hungry," he turned to the girl next to me, "Why don't you join us? By the look of it you _did _save Wolf's hide." She looked over at me, then she turned back to Dagmar and nodded, "Well it's settled then, but I guess the Pokémon are a little hungry too," he looked over my shoulder, "Is that a roasted Pignite?"

* * *

I dipped my spoon into the stew before taking a sip. Normally I wasn't too fond of stew, but this was pretty good. I looked over at Eclipse who was now eating a chuck of the meat he had ripped off of the roasted Pignite. Next to him was the girl's Pokémon, a Luxray she called Luna who was also eating some meat. Now that the battle was over, I looked over at the girl who saved my hide earlier.

* * *

She was a shorter than me by a few inches, but I had the feeling she was older than he was. She looked fit, but I had to keep my curious eyes from looking down so he didn't stare at her bust too long. Her hair was long and styled with two low ponytails. It was a grey color, but as it traveled down it changed to a blue color. She was wearing an overcoat and traveling cloak, but she had taken them off, which revealed the grey turtle neck and dark blue pants. She lifted her right hand to put some stew in her mouth and I could see an upside down red triangle tattoo on her hand.

* * *

She looked over at me her dark blue eyes staring into mine, "Was there something you wanted?" she asked.

Realizing she caught me staring I turned back to my bowl of stew my cheeks slightly burning, "I just thought I would get a good look at the person who saved my hide. I didn't exactly have the chance while I was stabbing my knives into those soldiers."

Out of the corner of my eye Dagmar smirked, "I don't know Wolf, she is a pretty girl. If I was a decade or two younger I'd probably stare too." My cheeks burned even more when I heard the girl giggle, "Well what's your name miss?"

"I'm Sasha Grelina, but I prefer to go by Silver." She looked over at me, "You said your name was Wolf?" I nodded, but thanks to habit, I still didn't trust her fully, even though she saved my hide.

"If a wolf howls during an eclipse." I started.

"Then there is silver in his blood." Silver finished, looks like I could trust her at least a little, she smiled, "So _you're_ the son of Arceus." She looked me up and down, "You're not what I expected."

Dagmar chuckled, "He wasn't what _I_ expected either." I grumbled in annoyance, "But in retrospect that's a good thing. No one would expect some kid like you could be the son of Arceus."

I turned to Sasha, or Silver, "So why are you way out here?"

She looked at me, "Because of you," I raised an eyebrow, "Well a few days ago my father, Latios, came to me in a dream and told me to look for a man named Wolf, he said that he is the son of Arceus."

I nodded, "Well I was surprised you were able to kill those soldiers so easily and barely bat an eyelash." I ate some more of my stew, "What do you have against the Empire anyway?"

Silver's face grew dark, "If you know what's good for you, you won't bring that subject up again." Her response only made me more curious than intimidated, but after seeing her use that blade she carried, I thought it best not to question her more.

* * *

They all finished their meal in silence and Dagmar started to pack up camp, "So Dagmar, where are we going?" he didn't respond, "Dagmar did you hear me? Hello son of Arceus wanting to-"

"I HEARD YOU!" he shouted, "Damn, when Arceus came to me in that dream. I think it would've been helpful for him to tell me how curious you were." I tried to hold back a laugh, "First we need to get those scratches patched up," he said, "Then… we're going to Vasilis Town."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Well that's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**And I thank The Black Flareon for sending Sasha 'Silver' Grelina.**

**I'll be accepting OC until after I post Chapter 3 or Chapter 4. So if you want to send an OC, send him/her quickly. I could use some male OCs and some other OCs that could be Aura teachers or something like that. You can send an OC that could be Wolf's girlfriend for all I care, just send your OCs. The form is on my profile or in Chapter 1.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: New Looks and New Faces

**Hello everyone I'm back with another chapter.**

**I'm happy to know that the last chapter got such good feedback, and the reviews were much appreciated, which reminds me**

**Unhappy Refrain: I did my best to fix the mistakes you pointed out, and I thank you for pointing them out. I hope you enjoy this chapter(I'm sure you will)**

**666funtimes: I appreciate the praise for the battle scene I was in a violent mood at the time so it was easy to write an effective battle scene. I was kind of going for an Eragon-feel so I'm happy I got it across.**

**warlugo23: Yeah and it's just the beginning, it gets even better and harder for the Creator's son**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"The Merchant Town?" I asked. Dagmar nodded, "Why are we going there?"

Dagmar turned to Silver, "Have you noticed he can never ask only one question at a time?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I do that? Are you sure?" I asked without thinking.

Dagmar threw his hands in the air, "See what I mean?" Silver hid her giggles behind her hand. Shaking his head Dagmar continued to explain, "Well if it will shut you up for the time being, I'll tell you." An annoyed expression came onto my face at his comment, "We need more supplies, we also need some new gear. I have a friend in Vasillis Town that can give us fake identities. I mean no offence, but you're very conspicuous." I nodded. It made sense.

"It's the white hair isn't it?" I asked, he nodded. I stood up, "Well, what are we waiting for?'

"You were right about the questioning thing," Silver said, I felt myself blushing in embarrassment.

"As I was saying," I continued as I wrapped my cloak around my shoulders, "Let's get to Vasillis Town."

* * *

A few hours later Dagmar told us that we weren't too far from Vasillis Town, but we still have a few more miles to go. There wasn't much talking going around. I couldn't say two sentences to Dagmar without him threatening me, as with Silver… well what am I supposed to say to a girl?

"I thought you were a curious person," I jumped and turned to Silver.

"I am," I said.

"So why aren't you asking me questions?" she asked.

I looked away from her and scratched the fur on Absol's head, "I got my curiosity from my mother, at least that's what my father told me," Out of the corner of my eye I saw Silver look at me with interest, "A lot of the time my questions could be considered a good thing, I once stopped some Aurean Officers from arresting one of my friends. Either my questioning made them see he was innocent, or they just got so annoyed that they decided leaving him with me was punishment enough."

Silver giggled and I found the corners of my mouth twitching, "So your mother was close to you?" she asked. I nodded, "What was she like?"

I thought for a minute. What was my mother like? Has it been so long that I don't remember? Silver took my lack of response for a different reason than I thought, "It's okay you don't have to tell me if it brings back painful memories."

Before I could respond, Dagmar cut me off, "We're here." I looked and saw that he was right, we had arrived at Vasillis town.

Seeing the walls and the large citadel in the center of the city was really an amazing sight. I had only seen the city once before, but that was when I was 12, I wonder how much things have changed.

* * *

Well the crowds certainly didn't, I could barely take three steps before almost getting pushed over by someone, apparently everyone was in a rush today. "Where are we going to find help in a city like this?" Silver asked over the crowd.

Dagmar growled, "We need to find somewhere to stay until I can find my friend."

I thought for a minute, where can we get some help? Then I had a flashback. A memory from my first years of traveling.

* * *

"_Do you mind if I sit here kid?" I looked up from my plate to see a man standing in front of me. I couldn't see much of him from under the shadow of my hood, so I only nodded. He sat down so I got a better view of the stranger._

_He looked at least ten years older than me, but the way he sat down reminded me of well… myself. He was wearing a leather chest plate over a white tunic. I couldn't see his pants, but I could see that he was wearing a cloak with a hood over his clothes, but unlike my worn, dark grey cloak. His was white with a gold crucifix sewn over his heart, and his hood was down so I could see his face. His build looked strong and athletic, I knew I didn't need him to stand to know he was taller than me. His hair was dark red with streaks of white running through it, it was styled in a small ponytail with a tiny braid on the side of his head__**[1]**__. His golden yellow eyes stared into mine._

"_You're new here aren't you?" he asked, it was calm and sounding like it belonged to a preacher or some other religious person. I nodded and took a sip of my drink._

"_Not much of a talker are you?" I nodded again, "You don't look like your old enough to travel."_

_I sighed and pulled my hood back to reveal my face, "I'm old enough through experience, I can handle myself. I don't need anyone to take care of me," I looked down, "it's better for everyone that I stay on the move."_

_He looked at me, "Well allow me to introduce myself," he held out a hand, "Gabriel de Luce, Inquisitor at your service." I was reluctant at first, but I shook it._

"_Cele-" I started to say, but I stopped myself, "Wolf," I said instead, "From the looks of you I would say you're a religious man?" he smiled and pulled down the collar of his tunic to show the crucifix tattoo on the right side of his neck._

"_Yes and no," he replied._

_I was confused, "What you're not a member of the church?" I wasn't a member myself, but I did know about the different religions in the world today._

"_I am, but the system is corrupt, they just don't handle problems like they should." He smiled, "One day I'm going to run my own church."_

"_That's a pretty big goal, and I hope you accomplish it," I stood up and put a few coins on the table to show I was done, "It's time for me to go." I started to walk toward the exit._

"_Just so you know," I stopped, "Even though the church may be corrupted, they're always giving help to those who need it, so if you're ever in the city again, the church will help you and anybody with you out."_

* * *

I came out of the flashback, "The church." I looked around and saw the point of the steeple over the buildings. "Guys c'mon I know where we need to go." I ran in the direction of the church building.

* * *

"We followed you just to come to a church?" Silver asked.

I nodded, "This church is known for helping people in need of it. It should be a good spot to stay until Dagmar finds his friend." I walked up, opened the door and went inside.

* * *

The church was empty except for one person, who was kneeling in front of an Arceus Alter praying to my father. He finished his prayer and stood up, he had a towering build that was familiar to me. He turned around and was surprised to see us here. He gathered himself and walked toward us, "Welcome to my church, I am the head priest here, my name is-" I cut him off.

"Gabriel de Luce?" I asked, he looked even more surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked. I pulled my hood down. He smiled when he recognized who I was, "It's been a long time. Hasn't it Wolf?"

"Wait, you know each other?" Silver asked.

I shrugged, "Not exactly,"

Gabriel chuckled, "I ran into Wolf a couple years ago when he was 12, we had a short conversation, but that was it."

"I see you were able to achieve your goal." I said, I'm guessing Dagmar was getting impatient.

"Okay we can catch up later, but right now we need to get ready for our journey." Dagmar said, he looked at me, "I want you to come with me, we need to do something about that white hair."

* * *

I was now following Dagmar to Arceus knows where, "So where are we going?"

"I told you, we need to do something about that white hair, so we're going to visit my old friend." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, "I know that, but where specifically is that?" I asked.

"Just shut up, if anybody asks, your my nephew." I don't know how that was a believable story, I looked and acted nothing like Dagmar.

"And exactly how are people going to believe that?" I asked. He didn't answer my question.

* * *

"We're here," he finally said after several minutes of silence. We were standing next to a small building with a pair of scissors above the door to show we were at a barbershop.

"You're taking me to see a barber?" I asked.

"Yes," was all he said before walking into the shop with me following behind him.

* * *

When we got we inside we, or Dagmar was immediately greeted by a woman about the same age as Dagmar, whatever that was, her long brown hair was starting to grey, but her green eyes had a youthful feel to them, "Dagmar, it's good to see you. It's been a very long time."

Dagmar smiled, "It's good to see you too Sabrina, but I'm sorry to say that I'm here on business." He practically pushed me forward.

I waited a bit before realizing I could talk again, "…Hi?" it was more of a question that a greeting, but she smiled at me.

"Aren't you just adorable," she said, my cheeks burned. Now that I wasn't expecting, "So you need me to change his appearance?" she asked looking at Dagmar, who moved his yeas in a 'yes and no' motion.

"Just his hair, trim it up a bit and dye it a different color, his other features are normal enough that they don't need to be changed." Dagmar explained, she took me into the other room. She had me sit down and when without warning she covered my eyes, "What's going on?"

"I prefer to surprise me clients when I work on them, when I take this blindfold off you won't be able to recognize yourself, not only that you'll be so handsome most girls your age won't be able to take their eyes off you." I blushed at the thought of it.

"Okay, work your magic then." I could feel her smiling and getting to work on my hair, I soon found myself dozing off.

* * *

"Okay all done," I was brought out of my daze by her voice, "Ready to see the new you?" I shrugged and she laughed while taking the blindfold off. I had to get used to the sudden exposure to the light, but after got used to it I turned towards the mirror in front of me and was shocked. Sabrina was right, I didn't recognize myself at first.

* * *

My hair was no longer white, it was the color of milk chocolate, it was neatly styled too. The tangled mess it used to me was replaced with a sleek charming hairstyle that could make girls swoon. I have to admit, it did make me look pretty good.

* * *

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I'm thinking I that it should be impossible to look this good." She laughed and brought in Dagmar to see what he thought. He had a similar reaction to mine, but he handled it differently.

"This boy looks good I admit, but I'm here to see what you did to Wolf." Ouch, that was a little low.

"Dagmar this _is_ Wolf," Sabrina said. He looked at me in disbelief, but then he had a suspicious look.

"How do I know that you're the Wolf I know?" he asked.

"What you don't think I am? Is the hairstyle too much? Personally I think I look good, but I guess that's a matter of opinion am I right? Though maybe-" Dagmar cut me off.

"Alright alright! I believe you." Dagmar almost shouted, "Only Wolf could come up with so many annoying questions in one breath." I frowned at the last comment, "Now that we have your hair taken care of, I think it's time we found you some you clothes." All I could think at the moment was this; oh crap.

* * *

"No, that won't work either." Dagmar said after I stepped out wearing what I think was the thirteenth outfit that day. He turned to the tailor, "My nephew needs something he can fight and travel in."

The tailor considered it for a minute, "What's your nephew's fighting style?" Dagmar looked at me, which told me I should explain.

"I like to use knives and swords. Fight from a distance with throwing knives, and use longer ones and sometimes a sword to deal with enemies that are up close." I explained.

He nodded, "Do you like to use the element of surprise?" I nodded and he grinned, "I know just the thing."

* * *

Ten minutes later I was standing in front of a full length mirror, with the new outfit combined with the new hairstyle, I did look pretty good, "Now that's what we're looking for," I heard Dagmar's voice behind me, "What about you Wolf, how do you feel with your new look?" I raise my hand to admire the silver piece of armor guarding my lower arm, I bending my hand back to extend the long sharp blade hidden against the underside of my arm**[2]**. I smirked, "Deadly," was my reply.

* * *

My new look got several stares from the citizens as I walked back to the church with Dagmar, the hood of my outfit was pulled up so people couldn't see my face, "Wolf," I heard Dagmar's voice behind me and I stopped, "Why don't you take a look around, I have a few more things to do." Without giving me time for a response Dagmar walked away.

* * *

I was looking around the different merchant stands when I felt that something wasn't right. Like someone was watching me, or that someone was following me. Deciding it would be better if I ignored it and made it seem that I hadn't noticed anything, I continued to browse the different shops, what caught my eye was a jewelry/trinket shop a few feet away. I walked towards it, the person running it was an elderly woman with grey hair and a kind smiling face.

She greeted me warmly when I pulled my hood down, "Hello young man, what can I do for you?" she asked, "Here you shop for your girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "No point shopping for a girlfriend I don't have."

She shrugged, "I don't know, a handsome man like you is sure to find a special girl someday, in some cases I would meet boys that would buy jewelry to give o a girl they haven't met yet." I gave her a confused look. "My trinkets have a special effect on the people who buy them, I infuse them with my aura, if they buy a piece of jewelry for a girl they haven't met, I add something special to it so they know when they meet the girl the piece of jewelry it's for and when it's the right time to give it to her."

I found myself smiling at the old women's words, she kind of reminded me of my mom, "Well I'm just looking around for now."

"No problem, just tell me if you see anything you like." I looked around at the sparkling pieces of precious material, all of them were of superior craftsmanship, but one in particular caught my eye.

I was going to examine it more, but that ominous feeling came back much stronger this time, now I was sure someone was on to me, "I'll come back later, there's something I need to take care of." She nodded in understanding and I walked away and pulled my hood up.

* * *

I was walking casually in between two buildings, occasionally sliding my hand across the wall of the building. To any normal person, it would appear that I'm admiring the architecture, but what I was really doing was trying to sense the movement of the person following me, I knew it was only one person, but that was all I could figure. Whoever he or she was, they certainly know what they're doing.

I stopped for a minute, focusing mainly on my ears to tell me where this follower is, if I really concentrated, I could hear the soft steps on the ground behind me, when the hairs on the back of my neck started to rise I knew this person was close enough.

The second I felt the soft touch of the thief try to touch the pouch I grabbed the hand and pinned the thief to the wall while extending the hidden blade on my arm. I was about to plunge the blade into the pickpocket's throat I stopped when I got a good look at who was trying to rob me. The thief was… a girl? Sure enough who I had pinned against the wall was a girl.

* * *

Her wavy long black hair fell to the middle of her back, she had bangs, but they swept to the right of her child-like face. Her skin looked pale, but healthy. She looked shorter than me, but her pear-shaped figure told me she was older that her face showed her to be. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck, brown shorts held up by a leather belt, underneath the shorts she was wearing black tights with black boots on her feet. Over her outfit, she was wearing a dark red cloak with a black fur trim. I had to admit, she was kind of pretty.

* * *

The girl's light blue eyes showed she was scared and a little surprised by my quick reaction, "Who are you?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied. I stared into her eyes for a few more seconds before letting go of her and sheathing my hidden blade. She kind stumbled on her landing, but she seemed to be okay. She looked at me, "So do you have a name?" I nodded, "Are you going to tell me what it is?" I shrugged, "Was that a yes or a no?" …So that's how it feels like.

"My name is Wolf," I finally answered, "and you are?"

"Howl, my name is Howl Von." I raised an eyebrow, Howl?, "And this is-" she stopped herself and started to look around, "Cale where are you?" she asked a little louder, a few seconds later a Mightyena ran up beside her, "This is Cale." Howl was definitely a strange girl, but… there's something else. I just can't figure out what yet. I started to walk away, "Wait you're just going to leave." I turned towards her.

"What you have a problem with that?" I could've sworn she blushed at that statement. There was an awkward silence. I didn't trust her, either because of habit or that she tried to steal from me I wasn't sure, but still. Something about her caught my interest. "Are you tired of living off of only what you can grab?"

She looked surprised at my statement, "Yeah, maybe a little." I reached up and pulled down my hood so she could see my face, she was slightly surprised.

"Come with me, I think you'll have a bit more fun that snatching from people's pockets." She looked even more surprised by what I said, but seemed to nod.

* * *

Ten minutes later Howl and I arrived at the doors to the church. I pushed the doors open and walked inside. Dagmar, Silver, and Gabriel were inside and turned towards the door opening. Each of them looked surprised. Either because of my new look, or because of who I was with I'm not sure, "I'm guessing I have some explaining to do?" they all nodded.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**[1]: Gabriel's hairstyle looks like Anakin Skywalker's from Episode II**

**[2]: Wolf's new outfit looks like Ezio's assassin outfit from **_**Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood**_

**Thank you Unhappy Refrain for submitting Howl Von**

**Thank you warlugo23 for sending Gabriel de Luce**

**I've decided that you readers can send OCs until I post Chapter 4, but after that I won't.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off**

**PS: Feel free to send your opinion of possible Wolf-shippings**


	4. Chapter 4: A Little Fun

**And I'm back with another chapter, I thank all those who sent me OCs, but I am sad to say that submissions are closed.**

**I thank everybody who reviewed the last chapter and hope they enjoy this one.**

**The Black Flareon: You'll have to wait and see.**

**666funtimes: I'm glad you're enjoying my work.**

**Unhappy Refrain: Yep, I'm sure he does, but I guess that's up to your imagination**

**Red Alfa: I'll take that as a compliment**

**Ghost132: If you say so**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon and probably never will.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

"Okay where do I start?" I asked, my response was a bunch of questions and rambles so tangled up I couldn't hear them.

"Are they always like this?" Howl asked next to me.

I turned toward her, "No, normally it's the other way around." I turned back toward the group, "Okay one at a time." I spoke in a louder tone. The grew silent and Silver decided to ask her question first.

"Maybe you can start with the girl standing next to you?" she suggested.

"Okay," I put my hand around Howl's shoulders and made a gesture with my other hand, "Everyone this is Howl." I removed my arm, "She'll be joining our little group so you might want to get to know her better."

Dagmar gave me a strange look, "How did you two meet?"

I shrugged, "She tried to rob me and I stopped her." I said in a nonchalant fashion. Everyone looked at Howl.

"If she tried to rob you why and how do you trust her enough to join?" Gabriel asked.

"I never said I trusted her." I saw Howl finch out of the corner of my eye, "but she seems to be somewhat reliable." I noticed Eclipse walk up to Howl, "Plus Eclipse seems to like her."

Howl kneel down, "Aren't you a cutie-pie." She said as she petted his white fur. Silver walked up to me, "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, I shrugged and nodded. She led me into another room. She turned toward me, "Seriously, why did you let Howl join?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she needed it." I didn't wait for her to respond, "Well I'm going to take another walk around town, I'll be back soon." I left the room. Gave a short good bye to everyone and went out the door.

* * *

I liked my new look, but it was giving me far more attention than what I was used to, especially from girls. I heard a familiar sound, "Absol," I turned around and saw Eclipse running through the crowds.

"Hey Eclipse, I thought I left you at the church building?" It wasn't my intention, but he seemed to be having fun with Howl.

"Not just Eclipse," Howl and Cale walked up, "Dagmar thought you could you some company." I gave her a questioning look, "Okay he found me to be quite exhausting and told me to take a walk around town, then I tried to get to know Silver, but she didn't really seem to like me for some reason. So I thought I'd try and find you. Good thing I decided to bring Eclipse with me." she gave me a small smile, but I didn't return it. I simply turned around and kept walking, "Hey wait up." She caught up and started walking beside me, "I talk it you're not much of a talker." She said as she brushed her black bangs out of her eyes.

Normally I would be a little more curious about Howl, I still didn't trust her, but there was something about her. I couldn't put my finger on it though, "Hey do you want to have some fun?" she asked. I turned towards her, my curiosity got the better of me on this one.

* * *

I really need to stop underestimating the power a girl can have, because the minute I agreed to whatever idea Howl had she started dragging me to Arceus-knows-where with very little struggled despite the height difference. When she started pulling me my hood fell down to reveal my face, "Howl where exactly are you taking me?"

She turned towards me, "Finally he speaks, and to answer your question. It's a surprise." Oh great, it'll be a miracle if my curiosity doesn't destroy me sanity before we get there.

As she was dragging me along I saw an older, and probably married couple looking at us, "Don't they look adorable together? They remind me of us at that age." I tried not to blush. Seriously they don't think that Howl and I are a- _SLAM!_

My thoughts were cut short as I slammed into a wooden post. The jolt separated me from Howl and I took a few steps backwards my hand going to my head and my thoughts seemed fuzzy, "Wolf are you okay?" when I didn't respond she held her hand up, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"November?" I asked still a little dizzy. Why are there Staryu surrounding my head? I got over the dizziness quickly, but then blushed in embarrassment after I remembered what I just said. Howl gave a slight laugh.

"Maybe we should take a break." She said, I nodded and sat down at a nearby bench. I was rubbing my aching forehead, when something caught my eye. A girl about my age was walking toward a merchant stand that was selling small accessories like scarves, gloves, and other things like that. I didn't know who she was, but the way she was walking toward the stand told me one thing; she was going to steal something.

* * *

"Howl," I said in a hushed voice, "the merchant over there is about to get robbed."

She looked at the merchant, "Well are we going to do anything about it?" I shrugged, "Does that mean yes or no."

"Both," I answered, "Just follow my lead." I said walking toward the merchant stand, "Excuse me," I said getting the attention of both the girl and the merchant, "I just thought I'd tell you that there are thieves in this part of the city and judging from the look of your inventory." I said picking up one of the items, "This stand would be an easy target."

"And how would you know?" the merchant asked.

I smirked, "Because I'm pretty sure, your customer here is going to steal something from your stand. I said pointing to the girl. The merchant looked at the girl and laughed.

"Do you honestly think that this girl is able to steal from me and get away with it?" I saw the girl cringe, I understood it perfectly. She didn't like to be underestimated; just like me.

"Anybody can, we never know." I said, I stared deep into the merchant's eyes, he was starting to grow nervous, "But then again what if the thief is stealing from a criminal, does that make it justified?" I asked. The merchant was sweating bullets now, "Tell me good sir, how were you able to get your hands on such good quality items? I thought this kind of work was only found in the capital of Deroga am I right?"

The merchant was beginning to fidget, "Yes, but you see my wife grew up as a seamtress in Deroga, she makes my merchandise." I nodded, but I wasn't buying it.

"Interesting, and what's your wife's name?" I asked. I could feel Howl smiling behind me.

The merchant fumbled over his words, "Uh, well h-h-her name is L-Lydia."

"I thought Lydia was a Skyridge name, but I wonder if your wife would appreciate that you're cheating on her, there's no ring on your finger." I said with a smirk and the merchant was terrified, "I wonder how the city officials would like to know that one of the merchants is smuggling items from Deroga."

"No please, don't turn me in. I'll do anything you want," I smirked.

"I think my memory can be altered, that is you provide the proper incentive." I said holding out my hand. The merchant put a bag of coins in my hand, "It's beginning to become foggy." He put a few more bags of coins in my hand making a small pile, "I think if I concentrated I'll still remember." I held up my other hand and he put a considerably large sack in my hand the coins clinking as the weight of the bag made my arm sag. "What was I doing again?" I asked sounding oblivious.

"You and your girlfriends were on your way, I was just giving you directions." I nodded and winked and started to walk away.

"C'mon girls," I said and the footsteps behind me said they were following me.

* * *

When the merchant was out of earshot I ducked into an alley and Howl and the other girl followed me. there was a little silence before I started to laugh, "Mew, was that fun or what?" I said and the girls giggled a little. I weighed the bags in my hands, before peeking inside one of them, "Whoa I must've scared him good, look at this load." It was then that I remembered Howl and I were with a stranger. I looked over to examine her.

She had a petite form with a fair tan, she was about the same height as Howl, but your curves were more balanced, okay Wolf try not to stare too long. Her face was slightly round giving her a younger appearance. Her hair went to her chin, well her bangs were at least they went to the side and framed one side of her face, the rest of her hair was shorter and layered. It was the color of… how do I explain it. A dark cherry red/brown? Her eyes were the color of dark amber and had a rebellious look to them. Her outfit was… interesting. She was wearing a shirt that was tight against her body, with the sleeves going down ¾'s of her arm and was light lavender in color. Her shorts were similar with them tight against her legs, trying not to stare, and were grey in color. She was wearing a loose white vest and a matching scarf tired around her waist as a makeshift belt.

"So who are you?" I asked her.

"Ceriza Stella, but I prefer Riza." She replied, something about her was confusing, but before I could examine further Howl jumped in.

"I'm Howl and this is Wolf." She said introducing us, "And this is Eclipse and Cale." I looked down at the two dark-types completely forgetting they were there. Cale gave her a welcoming bark, Eclipse eyes her with suspicion.

"Do you pull stuff like that often?" Riza asked. I shook my head, but didn't say anything, "How did you know I was going to steal something?"

"After nearly six years of travelling, you pick up a few things," I said.

Howl rolled her eyes, "Great, Wolf is back to normal." Riza giggled a little and my cheeks burned with annoyance.

"Just because I grow quiet," I said in a low voice, "It doesn't mean I'm normal." I turned away and started to walk away. I heard a sigh, probably from Howl, and Howl's footsteps followed me.

"Where is he going?" Riza asked behind me.

"When it comes to Wolf," Howl started, "You never know." I didn't bother commenting on that.

"Come on Howl, we should get back to the others." I said still not looking back. Howl followed me leaving Riza alone to do Arceus-knows-what.

* * *

"Okay do you have something against the human race or something?" Howl asked me as she caught up, I looked at her giving her a curious look, "I mean, you looked like you were having fun. Then when you realize we're with a total stranger, you close tighter than a Clampearl in hibernation."

I turned away and my eyes felt icy, "What you don't like it that I can't get too close to people?" I asked, she seemed to shut up about that. She didn't speak for a little while and I began to feel bad, "Look I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

She gave me a weak smile, "Don't worry about it." She was hiding something, and somehow I'm going to find out what.

* * *

We walked into the church and were immediately greeted by Dagmar, "You two were gone for quite a long time. I take it you two had a lot of fun?" I gave a vague nod and walked away. Eclipse followed behind me and I walked towards Gabriel, who was watching over our gear.

I put the bags of money next to my bag and turned away when Gabriel spoke up, "How did you get so much coin?"

"I had a bit of fun with one of the merchants." I said.

"You didn't steal it did you?" I shook my head, "Oh so you threatened him?"

"He was a criminal, he just gave me a little incentive to keep quiet." My response was a small smack on the back of my head and a slight laugh.

"Your little stunts are going to get you into serious trouble someday." He said and walked away.

"I'm being careful… if I wasn't I would've been caught years ago." I said mumbling the last bit. Nobody here had to know, neither will they know… I would never trust somebody _that_ much.

"Wolf?" Silver said walking towards me when she noticed I was standing by the gear, "Are you alright?"

I shrugged, "When it comes to me," I started, "Even I don't know anymore."

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and night came pretty quickly. Gabriel gave us our seating assignments and his Gardevoir, Serena cot us ready and even tucked us into bed. A natural mother that Pokemon was.

She seemed to pay more attention to me, which sort of made sense since Gardevoir was said to be the Embrace Pokemon, she could probably sense the emotional turmoil going on inside my head. "I'm fine, no need to make so much fuss." I told her. She gave me a slight pat on the head and glided away. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I woke up hours later in a cold sweat. Why is it always that one? I sat up and rubbed my face, then I noticed that Howl was sleeping a considerable distance from everyone, even Cale. Confused and a little curious I walked over and saw even though she seemed peaceful, she looked a little lonely as well. Making a decision I climbed into the bed next to hers and fell asleep for the second time that night.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, hopefully this chapter was satisfying to your taste**

**I thank Nicky Azure for sending me Ceriza 'Riza' Stella.**

**It might be a while until the next chapter, so try to be a little patient for now.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off**


	5. Chapter 5: Damon

**Okay I see the last chapter got feedback I wasn't expecting; you guys are telling me I'm doing great in the 'character development' section. Well I can honestly say that I wasn't expecting that.**

**I may have some skill, but I'm still new to the terms of story writing. When I saw the reviews I had to look up 'character development' to see what you guys were talking about.**

**I apologize for the lack of an epic battle scene in the last chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to whip something up for this chapter.**

**Before I forget…**

**Ghost132: Hey that rhymes!**

**666funtimes: Yeah I see your point, thanks for pointing that out. I hope I continue to please.**

**Red Alfa: I'm trying, I'm glad someone liked the merchant scene(well enough to tell me at least)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The next morning was cool, the sun was up and already warming the air, and the Pidgey were singing. It was the perfect picture of a good morning, but I wasn't one to enjoy the morning surroundings.

Plus waking up to the sound of a screaming girl didn't rank my top ways of being woken up. Of course, for me, being awake was far better than being asleep. Cresselia must have something against me or something close to that.

Everyone had a different reaction to the scream, which came from Howl. Gabriel fell out of his bed, Silver drew her sword, Dagmar set his bed on fire, which I'm sure Serena wasn't going to be happy about, and finally I sat up looking around the room seeing if there was a threat.

I looked over at Howl. She was looking at me with fear and concern, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" okay that I wasn't expecting. She was waking up screaming and she was asking _me_ if i was okay.

"I'm fine, a little shaken from that unexpected wake-up call, but other than that; I'm just fine." I said and Howl was confused.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Oh great," Dagmar said, "Now we have _two_ of them."

"I slept regularly, why?" I asked. Howl didn't answer, but she looked deep in thought. I sighed and got out of bed, and grabbed my outfit, "Does this place have a bath house?" I asked Gabriel, he nodded and pointed me in the right direction. I walked toward the hallway and took one last look at Howl, she looked tired… and her eyes told me she was fine, but I saw right through it and knew she was faking. I ignored it and walked down the hallway.

* * *

I walked into the bath house and looked at the mirror, despite the summer heat. I was wearing long sleeves with slight turtle neck. I turned away from the mirror and walked toward the bath, there was water already inside and it was slightly steaming. I took off my clothes and slipped into the water, it was pretty hot, but I didn't mind.

I tried to make my bath as quickly as possible and about ten minutes later I stepped out now wearing my new outfit, and was stopped by Silver, "Hey Wolf," I nodded in acknowledgment, "Do you want to get some training done?" I thought for a moment before nodding.

* * *

How Silver knew where the training grounds were I have no idea, but it was the perfect place to let off some steam. Silver, Luna, Eclipse and I walked into the area and took a good look around. I walked over to a training dummy and examined it before letting loose.

I had no idea what kind of damage I was doing until Silver spoke, "Any reason you're following Yveltal's influence?" I looking at the dummy and saw it was unrecognizable. The skin was ribbed open and tattered and the insides were shredded and all around me. I saw that I was clutching a knife in one hand and a jagged dagger in the other.

I shrugged, "I guess I got a little carried away."

She laughed and drew her sword, "Then why not face a real opponent?"

I turned away, "It wouldn't be a fair fight." I said examining my daggers. I could feel her smirk behind me.

"Oh I know. You wouldn't last ten seconds against me." My trip tightened to the point that my knuckles went white .

"Oh contraire," I said turning around, "I was saying it wouldn't be fair for you to go up against someone like me."

"What, is that a challenge?" she asked in a playful tone.

I smirked, "No, it's a fact."

She returned the smirk, "Well then why don't we back that fact up with some data, who knows." She said turning around, "I might just prove it wrong." My smirk had a playful feel to it, but on the inside it was a little more… evil. She has no idea what she's getting herself into.

* * *

We stood at opposite sides of the combat ring. Luna and Eclipse were watching from the sidelines. Apparently people found battles entertaining here, already a couple people had stopped to see what was going on. We found someone to be the looker in our battle.

"There are no rules in this battle," the looker said, "other than there is no killing." A freelance battle, this should be fun, "Fight!" neither of us charged each other, instead we started to circle each other; changing directions only when the other would.

After a couple circles I stopped, I had what I needed. The way she shifted her sword from one hand to the other showed that she was skilled in using both her left and her right hand. She was light on her feet, but she seemed to favor her right leg over her left, I'm guessing a past experience has weakened that leg because of some sort of injury. Something I could use to my advantage.

Silver was the first to engage putting me on the defensive. Her blows were swift yet powerful, good thing I choose my knives well otherwise they would've broken from her blows. She got a lucky shot and sliced the sleeve of my shoulder ripping the fabric and the fabric of my sweater underneath

She went for an overhead arching strike. I shot my hands up locking my blades in an 'X', the jagged dagger on the bottom with the knife on top of it. The sword got caught between one of the jagged dents and the knife and I closed the 'X' and my blades were grabbing the sword.

Silver was surprised by my tactics, she tried to remove her sword, it refused to move. Using the opportunity I shot my leg forward and landed a blow on her left leg. She winced and her stance stumbled and I twisted my wrists wrenching the blade from her hands throwing it up into the air, transferring my knife to my right hand I caught the sword by the hilt with my left. When Silver regained her stance she looked up just as I raised the sword so that the point was pointed at the bottom of her neck.

I smirked; I pushed the point forward until the point was resting against the top of her chest, "Dead." I said. I pulled the point away and reversed my grip so that the hilt was pointing toward her, "You fought well… Sasha Grelina." I said bringing a smile to her face.

"Not so bad yourself," she said accepting the sword.

The caller walked towards me and lifted my hand into the air, "We have a winner." The crowd erupted into cheers.

I smiled with pride, but when the cheers softened a voice called out, "Oh please," the crowd turned toward the voice. I cringed; I remember that voice… regrettably. "He beat a girl, so what?" yep that was him alright.

"Hello Damon," I said, "It's been what… two years?"

"Three actually," Damon said as he emerged from the crowd.

Damon was an inch or two taller than me, and in almost every way my opposite. His skin was dark in color and while my hair was usually whit, long and messy. His was black, short and neat. His eyes were blood red in color, his build was a lot bulkier than mine. He was wearing a sleeveless black leather shirt with combat pants a strong boots all the same color attached to his wrists were black leather guards. Slung across his back was a large scabbard where he kept his two-handed broadsword. Following him was a Lucario, she was Damon's trusted partner Nova.

"Wolf, who is that?" Silver asked.

Damon approached us and held out a hand, "Damon Saber, it is an honor to make your acquaintance." Silver reluctantly shook his hand, "And this is Nova." The Lucario bowed in respect. I rolled my eyes, "So Wolf, your hair looks a little different, did you finally decide to look normal?"

I gritted my teeth, "No, are you still harassing orphans and teen girls?" The crowd was finding this as entertaining as the battle, I think people were placing bets on us.

Damon narrowed his eyes and me, he clenched and unclenched his fists, sparks of black electricity coming off as he did so. I remembered his aura was Storm centered, and his aura was strong because of who his dad is. "I've moved on from that." He looked at Silver and then back to me, "Are you still running from what you can't avoid?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You and I both know I have my reasons, I did what I had to do. When it was done I had no more reason to be there."

"Yes I do remember," Damon took note of the look in my eye, "Why must you look at me like that Wolf, we were the best of friends. Remember all those fun times a few years back? We've known each other since we first used our auras, is it all just a forgotten memory?"

"I remember those times," I said, "But I don't have the time for reminiscing and walking down Memory Lane." I turned around and started walking away.

"Yeah go ahead, we can catch up later. I'm sure there are no more hard feelings. I mean, so much has happened since Darkari Town." I stopped, I knew he would bring that up.

I felt several stares on my back, Eclipse ran up next to me, "Absol," he barked. I patted his head and continued to walk away.

* * *

Silver and Luna quickly caught up to us, "Wolf," I stopped, but didn't look at her, "Who is Damon, and how does he know you?"

"Damon and I grew up together," I responded, "We were the most unlikely people to become friends, we were so different. Yet we made quite a team."

Silver nodded, "What did he mean when he said 'Darkari Town'?" there was a moment of silence.

This time I did look toward her, "Damon and I were the ultimate team, I never said we were a _good_ one." That was all I said before walking away.

* * *

I walked into the church building with Eclipse right next to me. I barley walked ten feet before Howl and Serena rushed up to me, "What happened to your shoulder?" Howl asked.

"Nothing, Silver and I were training against each other and she landed a lucky shot. I'm not hurt, but my outfit could use a good sewing." I said.

"Well just take it off and give it to Serena," Gabriel said, "She'll patch it up in no time." I sighed and took of the top part of my outfit revealing the white turtleneck underneath. I handed the top to Serena and she walked away. I sat down on a nearby bench, I looked over at my shoulder, the fabric was ribbed, I grabbed the ribbed sleeve and did the same for the other sleeve, no point in only having one ribbed sleeve.

I bundled up the sleeves and tossed them onto my pack, "Well, you certainly had something to hide," Dagmar said when he saw me. Silver and Howl looked at me and their eyes widened. Oh no, I looked down at my arms. I completely forgot about those.

"Are those tattoos?" Howl and Silver said simultaneously.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And that's a wrap, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to leave a review telling me what you think or any ideas you might have.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Runes of Power

**And I'm back with good news, I've got two weeks off of school so I'll be able to write more, I appreciate all of you that have kept reading my story.**

**Red Alfa: I'm not saying anything… yet.**

**The Black Flareon: Thanks, for the compliment and the heads up.**

**Ghost123: You'll have to wait and see, unfortunately there won't be any new characters in this chapter... I think.**

**I hope you like this chapter:**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

I sighed, looking down at my arms I remembered the reason I prefer to wear long sleeves, staring at my wrists and running up my arms like veins on a mountain were silver-white markings crisscrossing with strange runes appearing on occasion.

"What is that pup?" Dagmar said.

"… Birthmarks?" I said hoping they wouldn't ask more.

"Wolf are you kidding me?" Howl said, she sounded like my mother, or at least what I remembered what she would've sounded like when reprimanding me. "Birthmarks don't come in that shape, nor do they follow a pattern."

"A pattern?" Gabriel asked. Silver looked at it and nodded.

"She's right," she walked towards me and ran a finger along one of the markings, "They're perfectly symmetrical, and look at these runes." She pointed to each one as she listed them off starting at the top at my should and going down to my wrist, "Power, channel, amplify, and focus." Her touch was sending shivers up my spine, "You don't find this pattern very often, it's mainly found on staffs and other devices used to channel your aura." She reached you're the scabbard at her belt and drew her sword, "I should know, I use the same runes to power up my blade." She lifted the blade to show the runes carved into the blade.

* * *

As the others were admiring the blade I sat down on the ground, leaning my back against the wall. Serena came back handing me my newly sewn top and I immediately put it on.I started to sit down again. I put my hand on my ground to steady myself and I froze. "Eclipse," I said to my partner rather quietly, "Knife now." Eclipse dug through my pack and pulled out a knife and gave it to me. Without another word I stabbed the knife into the wall behind me. I gripped my hand against the end of the hilt and pressed my ear to it.

"Wolf, are you alright?" Howl asked. The thunderous rythium vibrated through the blade and into my ear.

"We have to go, now!" I stood up and started to collect my things.

I could feel Silver's confusion, "Wolf what are you-" she was cut off by the door bursting open. In the opening was a large group of Aurean Imperial Guards the one in the lead with gold trimmed armor showed he was the leader. Next to him was the merchant I threatened.

"That's them Officer," the merchant said pointing at me and Howl, "the people who threatened me yesterday. I want them arrested and trialed for crimes against the Empire."

The officer nodded, "Right, men take them into custody… all of them."

All I could think of was one thing, "Oh shit."

* * *

If there's one thing I hate its chains. I would've fought back, but even I'm not stupid enough to take on an entire squad in a large city, also it didn't help that one of the soldiers got a lucky shot and knocked me out, turns out a blast of ice cold water to the face can be very effective. i had killed a couple of the soldiers when the captain's lieutenant stepped forward and using an aura colored aqua blue he blasted a burst of water straight at my face that probably washed the dye out of my hair and knocked me unconscious.

* * *

When I came too I was in a wagon surrounded by guards with my hands chained together by metal cuffs marked with strange runes that glowed blue, aura blocking handcuffs. In the refection of the metal cuffs I could see that the hair dye had in fact been washed out and the hairstyle was messed up and my hairstyle was back to white and messy. I also noticed that my outfit was gone, in its place was a leather vest and slacks. I could clearly see the marking on my arms and what they led to, a symbol in the middle of my chest, it was a white colored symbol in the shape of the crest of Arceus surrounding a wolf's face. If they were exposed then these guards must know exactly who I am.

"Hmm, finally awake I see." I turned to see I wasn't the only one in the wagon. Damon was sitting next to me and someone I was unfamiliar with sat across from me.

* * *

He was either my same height or barely shorter than me I couldn't tell. He had a lean build with tan skin that was mark by two scars, one was across his face stretching over his nose and I could see part of a scar on his chest because of a rib in his shirt. His short razored black hair was a little messy and his dark green eyes seemed to take in the area around him. He was wearing the outfit of a prisioner, a poorly made shirt with patched up pants. So I'm guessing they've had him locked up for a while. Like me and Damon his hands were cuffed, but his cuffs weren't aura blockers, they were normal.

* * *

"What happened?" I asked my head still a little fuzzy, "And who are you?"

"Stephen Konrad, friends call me Steph." He said.

"So what are you in for?" Damon asked.

Steph shrugged, "Been doing odd jobs for the rebellion, someone ratted me out and here I am."

"Where's Eclipse, and the others?" I asked Damon.

"Eclipse and Nova are following at a safe distance, as for your friends… the guards took them somewhere else. The reason I'm here is because I decided to help being the great friend I am."

I rolled my eyes, "Unbelievable," I said softly.

"Keep it down back there," the guard driving the wagon said.

I muttered a comment in a language he wouldn't understand. Damon laughed, "Now that's the Wolf I remember," My mouth twitched.

"What? What did you say?" Steph said.

I looked to the road in front of us, "You're better off without stuff like that in your head." A town was coming into view, I recognized the town. It was Purity Village, a neighboring settlement to Darkari Town. Not many people live there, but it's where all criminals go, sooner or later.

I felt my hands, the silver ring around my finger was still there, "How many guards are in this escort?" I asked Damon.

"At least 15, there are bound to be more inside the village." He answered.

"Our weapons?"

"With the commanding officer,"

"The keys to the cuffs?"

"There are three sets, one with the driver, one with the officer, the third with the executioner." He answered giving me the last bit of information I needed.

"Then I think it's time for us to go back to the old days." I said, it needed to be done.

Damon smirked, "That's what I like to hear."

"Okay while you girls are talking nonsense," Steph commented, "I'm going to take my leave, but if you ever need something done." He flashed a card out of nowhere, "Come and find me." I accepted the card with feelings of confusion. Then without warning the metal of the cuffs dissolved and he fell backwards out of the cart and sank into the ground as if he fell into water.

* * *

"An Earth User," I commented and Damon nodded. The guards were distracted by the sudden escaped of their prisoner. "So now?"

"Now." Damon agreed. Staying as silent as I could, which was quite easy, I climbed out of the wagon and stealthily made my way to the driver. His keys were loosely hanging from his belt, right next to a sheathed dagger. I reached over and grabbed the keys with one hand and the dagger in the other.

* * *

Right after I unsheathed the dagger a hand gripped my wrist tightly, I turned and saw the Legionare Captain. The grip was tight enough that I was forced to drop the dagger, "Oh pity," he said, "Quite disarming don't you think?" Some of the other soldiers snickered. "Look at what we have to deal with now, pathetic boys who think they can evade the law."

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the soldiers around me. I promised myself I wouldn't do this again, but these soldiers needed to know who exactly who they were dealing with. "So how does it feel," I looked back toward the captain, "So final go to where you belong? To that special little piece of the Reverse World reserved for scum like you." That was the last straw.

* * *

I unlocked my cuffs and focused on the ring. Then there was a flash and a blur of steel and in the blink of an eye my back was facing the captain and that I was facing the other soldiers the sword my dad gave me in my hand. I looked back at the captain just as his arms fell away from his body, he collapsed to the ground his decapitated head rolling away from his body and under the wagon.

I turned back head back toward the soldiers, slowly for added effect, the evil glint in my eyes was probably obvious at this point. I smiled something that would give Darkari nightmares "Now _that's_ disarming." The sword vanished and became a ring again. I collected the bag that held all m knives and daggers. I slung it over my shoulder and pulled out a couple daggers, "So… what was it you were going to do to me?"

Damon landed beside me picking up his broadsword the red blade glinting in the noonday sun, "I think they were going to hang us at the neck until dead."

I shook my head disapprovingly, "Well we can't have that," Eclipse and Nova came out of the foliage and Eclipse stood at my side while Nova stood next to Damon, "Why don't we show them why?" the soldiers charged and so did we.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**I apologize for the shortness of chapter, but that was all I could think of. It was a great cliffhanger you have to admit. Well either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I have to thank Seth98 for the OC known as Steph Konrad.**

**I wish you all a merry Christmas!**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7: What to do next?

**I'm back to prove that this story isn't dead.**

**Yeah you guys must hate me for giving you such a long wait, but I'm back and that's what's important.**

**And now for those of you that reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

**The Black Flareon: I know, that's what I like about it, you'll learn soon enough don't worry. I apologize for the long wait.**

**Ghost132: Yep, tis a fine time to meet new people on the road to execution. I hope you don't mind that you had to wait so long for this chapter.**

**ZorialWater: Well I'm glad you're enjoying the characters, it's why I accepted them in the first place. I hope the long wait didn't make you lose interest in this story.**

**Neko-Chan Ammy: Don't worry I will, I've just been busy with all my other stories. I hope this chapter satisfies you. So sorry for the late update.**

* * *

**Now that that's out of the way, let's start this story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon, which is pretty obvious.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

It was a bloodbath, soldiers just kept coming and coming. I dodged a mage and stabbed the wrist of the hand clutching it. howling the soldier dropped the mace, but I quickly shut him up by grabbing the mace before it hit the ground smashing his face with his own mace. I threw the mace like I would a knife and it struck another soldier where the Solrock don't shine. I pulled the knife out of the guy's wrist and jumped back to avoid a strike from another soldier.

"Eclipse where are you?" I called out and within seconds the dark type was at my side fighting off soldiers.

* * *

Damon was swinging his sword in powerful swings and having devastating effects. Any soldier idiotic enough to come close to him was quickly cut in half, decapitated or los a limb. "Just like the Terra Town Terror isn't it?" he called out to me.

I grabbed a soldiers dead body and used it and a makeshift shield when I saw the crossbows aimed at me blocking the arrows with the corpse, "You and I remember that day very differently." I said before picking up the body and throwing it at the crossbow men. "We can't fight this many people at one time, not with just weapons."

Damon smirked, "Leave that to me, just jump when I tell you to." I knew what was coming, Damon swung his broadsword in several circular motions over his head before stabbing it deep into the ground, "Now!" he shouted and bending my legs I propelled myself into the air, landed on a soldier's shoulders before using them as a springboard to get myself higher.

Damon clenched his hands around the hilt and his tattoos, which were hard to see because his skin was so naturally dark in color, started to glow and black electricity started to come off him. the sky above him darkened before he roared and out of nowhere a bolt of lightning struck ham and it traveled through his tattoos before turning black and traveling into the ground using the sword as a pathway.

The electric power of the black Storm aura traveled through the ground looking for a good conductor, it found one; the armor of the soldiers around us. Normally the electricity would just harmlessly pass through, but aura lightning was different. The soldiers froze their bodies twitching and convulsing with screams erupting from their mouths. Their flesh became to burn and turn black, when Damon thought they had enough he pulled the sword out of the ground.

* * *

I looked at the scene from the tree I was perched in, Eclipse and Nova were next to me. The three of us jumped down to the ground. The impact we made when hitting the ground made the ground tremble. The blackened soldiers trembled before they literally crumbled into ash, bones and armor.

I looked around me, "We told them it was a bad idea to try and hang us." Damon chuckled and I looked toward the town, "Is there a town market in that village?" Damon gave me an affirmative, "Does it sell clothes?"

"Yes, but our money was taken." He said.

I looked at my childhood friend, "Well then it's a good thing we're not used to paying then isn't it?" Damon smirked.

* * *

Within half an hour we had snuck in, grabbed some clothes, and snuck out without anybody noticing us. Damon grabbed a black shirt, black pants and a set of matching boots. I grabbed a white long sleeve shirt, grey pants, and grey boots.

We were at the outskirts of the woods, we were pulling traveling cloaks around our necks. "So what do we do now?" Damon said.

I looked at the woods, "We need to get my friends," I said, "we better get walking, we can't do this alone and it's a long walk to where we need to go."

Damon's eyes widened, before he smiled widely, "Oh yeah, Wolf and Jackal are gonna bring the old gang back together." He said using the name on his wanted poster. Oh yeah Damon was a criminal… but then again so am I.

I chuckled, "More like the jackass and the son of a bitch are going to deal some damage."

Damon punched my shoulder, "Like hell we are."

"Let's get walking," I said and I took the lead with Eclipse at my side.

* * *

Hours passed and soon the sun was high in the sky, good thing the trees provided some shade, it may have been springtime, but the sun was still intense. A deep growling sound was heard and I pulled out my daggers and Damon unsheathed his sword. "Absol," Eclipse said catching my attention, "Sol, ab absol absoool." He explained and I realized what that growling was, it was Eclipse's stomach.

"Oh you're hungry," I said and Eclipse nodded, I put away my daggers and looked around the forest, "there's bound to be some game around here, let's split up and meet back here in a few hours and eat then." Damon nodded and he and Nova walked into the forest. Eclipse and I walked into a different direction.

* * *

It pays to be sneaky, and also to move through the trees with ease making little sound, because I was tracking a Deerling, one that was pretty big for its size. If I could sneak up on it and strike from above it would be an easy hunt. Eclipse was keeping a safe distance away from the Deerling on the ground.

Soon the Pokémon was in sight, it was eating from a bush of Lum berries, which was also a score because Lum berries were Eclipse's favorite berry. I pulled a knife out of my bag and readied it. I threw the knife and a sound caught my attention. The Deerling's cry of pain told me I had made my mark, but when I looked back at the bush I saw the Deerling was gone.

"Dammit," I cursed jumping down from the tree. Just in time to see what looked like an injured Pidgey struggle to get away. I heard something behind me and turned around just in time to have someone crash into me. I was sent to the ground, but I got up and looked at the person that crashed into me.

* * *

She was a girl around my age, but she was shorter than I was by quite a few inches her build was average, but her hips had some nice curves to them. Her black hair was slightly short at style in a- what was is called… fairy trim, no pixie cut that's it. She had fair skin, a heart shaped face, her jawline was slightly on the hard side. Her hazel colored eyes were a little large and her lips were full. She was wearing a blue striped dress with a collarbone length neckline, she was wearing a soft light blue jacket over it, it was a lot like a blazer just not as stiff. The shoes she were wearing were traveling shoes. There was a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back. Floating at her side was a Froslass.

* * *

The mystery girl, though for some reason she was familiar to me, got up and glared at me, "Watch where you're going!" she said.

"Watch where _I'm_ going," I said, "you're the one that crashed into me."

She looked around me to see the Pidgey get away, "Aw, now look at what you've done. I've been hunting that Pidgey and now I've lost it because of you."

"Well if it weren't for you and that Pidgey crashing through the forest like an Ursaring I would've gotten my Deerling before it could escape," I shot back, "besides a real hunter wouldn't let a Pidgey get away."

"Excuse me," she said, I could see that Eclipse was glaring at the Froslass, a glare that she easily returned, "are you saying I'm a bad hunter."

"If the shoe fits, wear it." I said.

"Fine, how about a battle to settle this then?" she said, "Glacia versus that mangy Absol you have there." I'm guessing Glacia is the name of her Absol, the name was familiar, but I still could place it.

"Absol, sol sol AB!" Eclipse said, wow I never knew he would have such a colorful language when talking about a girl. His fur was a little more unkempt then most Absol's, but he hated the word 'mangy'.

"Very well," I said, "but don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a girl." The battle began shortly after that.

* * *

I communication battle plans and strategies to Eclipse through my aura, it was how all aura user's communicated to their partners. The girl was doing it too. Eclipse's scythe-like horn began to glow white and a wind started to pick up. Glacia put up her arms and a shimmering shield appeared in front of her, she was limited Eclipse's Dark moves with Light Screen, good thing I had him use Razor Wind. Eclipse howled and the wind around him began to glow and turn into blade before launching themselves at Glacia.

The attack went right through Glacia without dealing any damage, and then I nearly slapped myself for my stupidity, Normal-type was ineffective on Ghost-types. Glacia seemed to smirk and she started generated a blue glow in between her hands. I sent the command just as Glacia launched the Ice Beam. It made contact with where Eclipse was standing and there was a burst of frost. When it faded Eclipse wasn't there, he had used Dig.

There was a moment of silence before Eclipse burst out of the ground behind Glacia and slashed at her, this time the attack did hurt her. The Froslass quickly recovered and she started to dance in a foreboding way. A strange whistling was heard and then out of nowhere a large gust of purple wind that coursed through Eclipse's fur and it seemed to bite at him the entire time.

* * *

I watched the two Pokémon dance around one another launching and dodging different attacks. Both of them were looking tired and I could see that Glacia's Light Screen was fading. I gave the silent command and Eclipse's scythe-like horn started to glow dark purple and he leapt at Glacia and hitting her with a powerful Night Slash. Glacia looked very weak, but she generated a yellow spark of electricity and shot it at Eclipse. The energy shot through his body and his fur was crackling with electricity; paralysis.

I urged Eclipse to go for one final Night Slash knowing that would be enough, but when he tried he just couldn't move. Glacia took advantage of the opportunity and blasted Eclipse with another Ice Beam. Eclipse was forced back several feet and fell to the ground he tried to get up, but his legs were too shaky.

"He won't battle anymore," I said kneeling down and petting his fur while at the same time using my aura to help him heal himself. Another one of the perks to a strong bond between an aura user and his partner.

The girl seemed surprised, but happy. Glacia must've been closer to being finished than I originally thought, "Glacia, your icy heart outshone the sun." she said in a tone that could be considered cute. Then something went off in my head and I was sent into a flashback.

* * *

_I was around 9 years old and playing Tag with Eclipse by the cliffs not far from my home town, "You'll never catch me Eclipse," I yelled behind me with a playful tone and laughing as I ran from my partner. The chase didn't last long as the Absol tackled my back and sent us somersaulting a few times. I untangled myself from the Disaster Pokémon, "Man that was fun, okay now it's my turn." I was about to chased after Eclipse when a voice caught my attention._

"_Help!" it was a girl's voice. Me and eclipse looked over to see a girl hanging from the edge of a cliff with a Froslass trying and failing to bring her back up. Wasting no time Eclipse and I ran over to her._

"_I got you," I said as I grabbed one of the girl's hands and started to pull, I felt Eclipse grab the back of my shirt with his teeth and help me pull her up._

_I wasn't as strong then, so I still had some trouble, which is why I was glad to have Eclipse helping me. after a few minutes we got the girl back on top of the cliff and away from the ledge, "T-t-thanks for saving me." she said in a shy tone._

"_Anytime," I said, talking to a girl at the age of 9 was a little strange, but I could adapt, "do you want to play? Me and Eclipse were just playing tag." she smiled._

"_I'd love to." She responded and I held out a hand._

"_I'm Wolf," I said and she shook my hand._

"_Eira Winters," she said._

* * *

I came out of the flashback, I looked at the girl closely and now I could see why she looked familiar. I was once friends with a girl named Eira, but she moved away about a month after I met her, "Eira Winters?"

She looked at me totally surprised, "How do you know my name?"

I chuckled, "I can now understand why you crashed into me, you never really were the most coordinated runner when we played tag." realization seemed to dawn on her.

"Wolf?" she said I nodded and she giggled, "wow you've really changed."

I laughed and scratched Eclipse's fur, "Living in the wilds will do that to you."

Eira looked curious as to what I meant, but then she seemed to remember something and she bolted off into the bushes and being the curious person I am I followed her.

* * *

I soon found her, the Pidgey she was hunting earlier was in front of her. She shot at it with her bow and the Pidgey dodged it, but the arrow still nocked its wing. Making it even harder than before for it to fly. I thought she was going to have a successful kill, but then the Pidgey began to glow. It evolved into Pidgeotto completely healing itself and making it even stronger.

The Pidgeotto swooped at Eira and she dove to the side and the Pidgeotto just quickly changed direction and chased after her. Her hands glowed sky blue before she turned around and blasted her aura, she missed but she hit a tree that was immediately covered in a layer of frost. So she had a Water and Ice aura. I looked around for Eclipse, he wasn't anywhere in sight. I groaned I really didn't want to do this, but…

I focused and I felt the marks on my body glow, you could almost see it through my shirt. I reeled my fist back and threw it forward and a blast of my aura and it shot forward and it blasted the Pidgeotto and it crashed to the ground completely lifeless.

Eira looked over at me in shock, "Figured I would help you out a little," I said.

"Well thanks," she said with a sincere smile, "now I can finally have some food." She went over to collect the Pidgeotto when a growling was heard. Eira jumped back when a Houndoom leapt out of the bushes snarling at her. She screamed a little and jumped and clung onto me. Houndoom growled before leaning down and grabbing the dead Pidgeotto with his mouth and running back into the bushes.

I looked at the bushed and then at the girl clinging on to me, "Eira, you can let go of me now." She looked up and her face went bright red before she jumped off.

"Sorry," she said, then she looked back at the bushes, "now what am I going to do."

"Absol," a familiar Pokémon cried behind me.

"Eclipse where have you been?" I turned around and saw Eclipse had the Deerling's neck in his mouth, "Oh, good boy Eclipse." I said grabbing the Deerling and putting its limp body around my neck. I looked back at Eira, "Come on Eira, cook it right and a Deerling can feed several people."

* * *

We came back and found Damon with a fire and he was using his sword to chop up what I think used to be a Tauros and there was a pile of different berries next to him. "Ah good you're back, just in time too I was about to start cooking the meat." I took the Deerling off my shoulders and threw it next to him, "Sweet, you got us some venison too." He looked up and saw Eira, "I see that wasn't the only catch you got, a good one too." Eira blushed a little.

"Damon this is Eira and Glacia," I said introducing her.

"Pleasure, I'm Damon and this is Nova." He said patting his Lucario's head, "now let's get this meat on the fire shall we." He said rubbing his hands together before getting to work.

* * *

It wasn't long until all of us were enjoying the meat, Damon was always good at cooking. I brought the Deerling leg t my mouth and used my teeth to pull the meat off the bone I chew the meat before swallowing, "Is this Cheri I'm tasting?"

"Yes it is, with a bit of Liechi to balance the palate." Damon said and I took another bite.

"You should be a cook, you'd be quite successful." I pointed out.

Damon chuckled, "Just doesn't hold the same thrill as the what I do now." He said.

Eira looked like she was enjoying the meat, "Slow down Ice Queen there's plenty to go around." I said and she looked at me.

"You still remember that nickname?" she asked.

Damon laughed and punched my shoulder, "Wolf here can remember the number of kills he made in a raid he was in over a year ago after getting hit on the head with a Hammer Arm."

Eira looked at me, "Kills in a raid?" she asked.

"A story for another time," I said, "let's just finish this meat and then all of us can get back on the road."

Eira was surprised, "All of us," she said, "are you serious?"

"We could use another person in our little group, plus we've never had an archer with us." I said and Damon agreed.

"I'm only an amateur." She said timidly looking down.

"Oh c'mon it'll be fun." Damon said.

She waited a bit before answering, "So where are we going?" she said and I smiled.

"First we need to finish up this meal and pack up the leftovers," I said, "then we're going to Darkari Town."

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**And there you have it, the chapter the few of you have been waiting for is finally here.**

**I want to personally thank BlueFlame27 for sending Eira Winters.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out to you guys sooner and not give them such a long wait. Just keep following this story.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	8. Announcement

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry to say this, but I've decided to discontinue this story.**

**I've just lost the motivation to continue writing it. Plus I've also forgotten how the story line goes so really I lack the motivation and the material to finish this.**

**But all is not lost, while I've decided to stop writing it, I've also decided to put it up for adoption. If you really don't want this story to end and you think you have the skill to continue it. Then PM me and I'll transfer the rights to the story to you.**

**Again I apologize, but this is W. R. Winters signing off.**

* * *

**UPDATE: STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY AGENTWEAPON-PROELIUM TEMPUS**

**Okay i don't know how this works, but here's how we're going to do it. He'll make the chapters and send them to we where i'll post it here, so from now on all the credit in this story goes to A-P T.**

**Also I'm going to need everyone who sent an OC to resend me them so i can find them easier. Use the PM you used to send the original so i know you're not lying to me**


	9. Chapter 8: The Black Book

I walked through the entrance of Darkrai town with my two companions, Damon and Eira. Damon kept a stoic-calm façade about him while Eira seemed fidgety. "Act like you know what you are doing and no one will bother you." I whispered to her. Their pokemon weren't with them as they were staying on the outskirts of town. Anyone, at this place, would try to snatch them and sell them on the black market. Not that they would be able to but they didn't want to attract any attention.

She merely nodded as stealthily as she could before following us two through the ransacked town.

"Hey Wolf," Damon muttered while keeping an eye on any nearby person. He knew how the town was. A town that was full of criminals and gangs would never be a good place to lower your guard. "Let's head to the tavern. The barkeep owes me a favor so we'll be able to stay for free."

I nodded. "It wouldn't do us any good staying out here." We started heading toward the 'center' of the poor town while keeping an eye on all the people that watched us with equal guard.

* * *

Soon enough we reached the tavern which was relatively clear of criminal looking people. They entered and the place was quiet, something usually not expected from a public place. There a dozen or so armored or hooded figures that were strewn about the place. Some looked up from what they were doing taking in a quick glance before returning to what they were doing. "You two get a seat. I'll go talk the guy."

Eira and I walked to a nearby booth before sitting down on that was near a window and had a perfect view of the entire room. A good place if you want to be able to watch your surroundings.

"So what are we doing here?" Eira whispered. "I have a bad feeling about this place."

"I don't know, I just had this feeling that I needed to be here. Like something important is going to happen." I whispered back while keeping an eye on the other patrons. "We are also going to pick up a few friends."

"Why are you watching these guys? They don't seem to care that we are here." She said to him in a little louder voice. "And friends?"

"They are mercenaries." I replied. "Thugs and the common foot soldier are very predictable. They back down easily and are usually there until the head honcho gets taken out. Mercs, though, are a whole different league."

"You sound like you've known them your whole life."

"Well, in the past I may or may not have dealt in some paid work." I smirked slightly recalling the memory.

She didn't say anything for a moment. "You sure are different from the boy I grew up with."

"We all change or rather some of us do."

She gave a playful shove and I chuckled. "How are you two love birds doing?" Damon said before sliding into the booth next to me. Eira went red while I also felt my face heat up. "Anyways I got some good news and bad news."

"Why do I always get the feeling that there is no good news?" I sarcastically said and earned a few glances my way from the patrons. "When does anything good happen here in the first place?"

"I'll tell you what happens that's good." A female voice said. We looked towards the source to find a tall, around five foot seven, female standing at the door. The patron, like always, threw her a glance before returning to business. She looked very tomboyish with a very beat up baggy shirt with a pair of worn out pants. Her hair is a dark brown and up in a braided bun. "Remember me, Wolf?"

"Of course."I muttered. "How can I not forget about the person who taught me how properly use a sword?" She smirked before popping herself down on the opposite bench. "Eira this is Elena. She taught me how to '_properly' _ use a sword." I said while using air quotes. "Mind that I was already pretty good when we met but she could kick my ass until I surpassed her in technique."

"Whatever. That was a dirty move and you know it." She countered with a small pout.

"Nothing is ever fair." I responded with a smirk. Elena shook her head as she knew she wasn't going to win. The two girls nodded to each other before speaking. I turned to Damon. "So what's the news?"

"Tavern's rooms are full so we are going to have to sleep outside. And it looks like we have a renewed bounty out for us put out by the Empire, dead or alive, preferably alive. Luckily, our reputations are still intact so only the higher guys in _The Black Book _are going to come for us."

I nodded and turned to Elena who was in the middle of a conversation with Eira. "Elena think we can crash at your place tonight?"

"Sorry but dad's home and you know how he is about people staying over." She answered in a somewhat small tone.

"Damn." I muttered. "Looks like we are going to hit up Terra Town and see if Monessa is there."

"Wait, wait time out. What's _The Black Book_?" Eira asked while holding her hands up.

Damon answered. "_The Black Book _is a book that ranks the assassins and mercs from most deadly to least deadly. Only the top five hundred mercenaries and assassins are in it. Even though there are hundreds more these guys you usually don't want to kill alone as they are extremely skilled."

"And how high are we talking about on who's going to after you two?"

"Top twenty maybe thirty."

She went wide-eyed. "What kind of reputation do you have?!" She exclaimed but immediately put a hand over her mouth as she noticed multiple patrons who were mercenaries looking in their direction.

"Two things. This tavern is a safe zone. Barkeep has made it so if you don't listen his bouncers will come get ya and they are in the top hundred. Its just wise to keep to yourself. Reputation? Well, let's just say that we used to number in the thirties until I decided that I need to give that up." I answered kind of proudly. Getting that high in the rankings was hard. But not one that a mercenary pays attention to.

"Mercenaries don't really care where they rank though. I've encountered my fair share where the some skillful ones aren't even in the book when they should be." Damon added to which I agreed as did Elena. "Being ranked though gives other people an idea about who they are going to want to hire by how deadly they are." Damon continued. "For example, the number one guy would be paid more than a number ten guy."

"And so on and so forth." Elena finished. "I heard the top ten are under the Empire's thumb though."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were." I said.

Damon nodded. "Well anyways. I think its best that we get going."

"It's that late?" I asked while looking out the window to see a sunset. "How long have we been talking?"

"A few hours. We didn't get here till around three." Eira responded.

"If we leave now and get some rest we'll be at Terra Town in two days."Elena said.

"We?" I asked somewhat sarcastically. "Who invited you?"

"I did!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm going to go get my stuff and then I'll meet you guys sometime tomorrow."

"What about your dad?" I asked quickly while Damon smirked in the background.

"Ah he won't mind. Besides he's always telling me to get out more. Less tournaments. Blah. Blah. Blah. You can get yourself killed! Blah. Blah. Blah. If I go with you guys I t will be killing two pigdy with two stones." She explained excitedly.

"Well, like I always say! 'The more the merrier!" Damon stated proudly while clapping me on the back.

"When was the last time you said that?" I sarcastically asked with a sort of dread.

"To Terra Town!" Damon exclaimed, avoiding the question.

* * *

_**Aha! Hello! A-P T here! (I like that!) Uh not much to say but I'm excited to be taking over this awesome story and hopefully meeting all your expectations!**_

_**Wolf is still main character and keeping to the first person!**_

_**Also I don't know who's character is whose so if you recognize yours let me know and I'll give credit! I just get the character profile and plug them into the plot!**_

_**Chapter is short due to it just being a filler in my eyes and my quick introduction to this stor, however as more of my time frees up (as it is always constantly being taken over by things other than fanfiction) the chapters will most likely get progressively longer.**_

_**Let me know how I did!**_

_**Until Next Time!**_


End file.
